1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dresses. More particularly, this invention relates to an incontinence dress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incontinence, such as urinary incontinence, refers to the lack of voluntary control over excretory functions. The disorder is typically observed in adults. However, incontinence can be observed in children as well. Because individuals who have the disorder are not able to control their excretory functions, their clothing is often soiled with urine. In order to prevent their clothing from being soiled, many of these individuals wear diapers which are designed to absorb the urine.
Many older adults, however, are unable to wear the diapers due to physical complications that are related with their advanced age. For example, older adults often do not have the mobility, flexibility, strength or coordination to properly place the diapers in the correct position. Moreover, some older adults may not even be able to wear a diaper if he/she has a skin disorder that might be irritated by the diaper. Accordingly, there is a need for an incontinence garment which can be used by individuals with limited physical capabilities.